A Step Towards Fate
by imanalexis
Summary: Ashley's the new girl at King, and Spencer is her welcoming committee. They get to talking and it goes from there...
1. Welcome To LA

I looked down at my science assignment in confusion, and suddenly frustrated at the fact that I couldn't get the hang of it

I looked down at my science assignment in confusion, and suddenly frustrated at the fact that I couldn't get the hang of it. _If it takes 3248 J to heat 2.22 grams of chocolate from 12 degrees Celsius to 17 degrees Celsius, what is the heat capacity?_ Damn, I really wish that I were good at science.

Before I blew from the anger, someone walked through the door. I looked up only to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes that were possibly the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. I looked over the rest of the body: flawless.

I was interrupted by the teacher, who had ever so politely asked who the new comer was.

"I'm Ashley Davies. I just transferred here," the angel spoke. Even her voice was amazing.

"Ah, Ms. Davies, we having been waiting for you. Why don't you have a seat next to… Ms. Carlin. Will you please raise your hand, Ms. Carlin?"

Hell yeah I will. I raised my hand with confidence, trying to be cool, yet seductive at the same time. Ashley had reached her seat in a couple seconds. She sat down slowly. My prayers must have been answered, because this girl is possibly the most beautiful girl in the state of California.

"Hi, I'm Spencer," I said, introducing myself.

"Ashley. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So, where are you from?" I've never been the friendly type before, but I really thought that I should get to know this girl.

"Originally, I'm from Tulsa, but I traveled around a lot with my dad."

Interesting.

"Interesting. What does your dad do? Is he some kind of salesman?"

She looked hesitant before she answered, but said something anyway. "Um… not really. Try rocker. Raife Davies… ever heard of him?"

Oh. My. God. I'm sitting next to Ashley Davies. THE Ashley Davies. _Stay calm Spencer. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Are you okay?" She asked, with concern apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot is all." Way to play it cool, Carlin. You always screw things up.

"Oh alright. Hey would you mind, maybe showing me around today? I haven't really met anyone as friendly as you today, and I'm still a little lost… You don't have to if you don't want, I just thought that maybe"—

And I thought I was a nervous wreck.

"Breathe, Ashley! I would be honored to show you around. And maybe after school we can hang out, and get a bite to eat?"

Smooth.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Cool."

The bell rang right on time, as usual, and Ashley and I got out of our seats.

"So what's your second hour?" I asked Ashley.

"Well, from the looks of it, I would say English in room E122."

"Aren't you in luck. That is also my next class."

Pretty soon, we got to the class. We talked about everything and nothing on the way there. I learned a lot about Ashley: she sings, and plays like five hundred instruments, and she took a year off from traveling with her dad to go to school.

"So, Spencer, tell me about yourself," she said as she finished her life story.

"Well, I have 2 brothers, and I moved here from Ohio when I was 4. I love rock music, and I play volleyball and softball… I'm really not that interesting."

What? I'm not. The only thing cool about me is that I'm a cheerleader. But I hate it. It's so stereotypical and condescending.

"Really? I took you to be one of those preppy cheerleaders who doesn't hang out with freaks like me."

Freak? I don't think so.

"You got the cheerleader part right. And why do you say you're a freak? I'd say that you're pretty cool. But then again I've only known you for what? Like 5 minutes?"

"Haha. Yeah. But I am a freak. At my last school, I had like 3 friends. No lie." Wow. I would have thought that she was the preppy cheerleader who doesn't like freaks. She's so beautiful and gorgeous, and… everything that anyone could ever want in another person.

"Now why is that? I would have thought that you had more than 3 friends."

"Lets just say that people in Tulsa aren't so 'yay-gay' in high school."

She's gay. This is like the best day of my life.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, people here aren't so 'yay-gay', but you'll have more than 3 friends. If you're lucky, you might get 4!"

"Thanks. So you're okay with it? I mean, me being gay and all?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, if I didn't like gay people I would have to be suicidal or something."

Oh, by the way, I'm gay, if you didn't already catch on. But you probably already did. It's not everyday that you hear about a girl checking out another girl now is it?

"So, you're gay?"

"Yes, Ms. Davies, I am. This is one proud lesbian you're lookin' at!"

We laughed until we heard the 2-minute warning bell. We got to the door as the laughing subsided.

"Thank you so much Spencer. I don't know what I would do if you weren't showing me around." She looked very thankful and excited.

"It was my pleasure," I said with my genuine smile.

We were both looking each other in the eye, and I felt like I was drowning in her big, chocolate orbs. When I looked at her, I felt something that I didn't feel with other people. It was like a connection. I don't know… something that told me that we were supposed to meet one day. I don't know… fate maybe?


	2. You're Kidding Me, Right?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I know that this isn't the best story out there, but I'm trying. I realized the other day that you people who write amazingly are like 18 and 20. Lets keep in mind that I still have 3 years of high school left, and a lot of learning to do. So… constructive and polite! criticism is welcome. But if you just want to bitch about it I don't want to hear it. D

_Spencer POV:_

_Ring!_

Thank God! I thought that the bell was never going to ring.

I sauntered out of my 6th period class when I coincidently ran into Ashley.

"Hey there buddy," I say a little over eager. "How was your first day at King High?"

"It was…" She was deep in thought- you could tell by the slight wrinkles that formed on her forehead. And might I add that they are pretty cute.

"Interesting? Amazing? Sucky? All of the above? Come on, Ash, think of something already! I'm not getting any younger, here." Did I forget to mention that I don't really have any patience?

"It was good. But only because I met the most **amazing** girl ever," she answered with a smirk on her face.

"Oh please, do tell," I said as we slowly made our way over to the parking lot.

"Okay," she started. "She has the most intense blue eyes that I've ever seen… about 5'7" ish, totally cute."

"Oh, but she is nothing compared to the girl I met today."

"Bring it on Spence, I love a good challenge." So we got ourselves a feisty girl, eh? She is so going down.

"Well let's see… she has the most beautiful brown eyes that anyone could get lost in, with these unruly auburn curls that are just so tempting to want to run your hands through," I said. I really do hope that my description didn't sound too much like Ashley, because I'm not even sure that she was talking about me in the first place. One can never be sure.

"You so win. Are you like, some behind the scenes writer or something?"

I knew I was good, but I didn't think I was _that_ good.

"Actually, no. I just think that someone so beautiful should be described beautifully."

Aw, now she's blushing. Score 2 for Carlin!

"So, Spencer, who is your mystery girl anyway? She sounds so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on which it might be," she asked with obvious curiosity.

"You're just going to have to wait and see Ash. Patience is key my friend."

"This coming from the girl who rushed me to get an answer about my school day? I don't think so," she almost yelled, but laughing soon after. "We still on for after school, Carlin?"

"Ooh I do believe so Miss Davies. Where would you like to go? The ever so wonderful In-and-Out Burger?"

She looked dumbfounded. Like, honest to blog confused. (A/N: I take no credit for this line, but do give it up for Diablo Cody.)

"Please tell me you've heard of it?"

"Will you hate me if I say no?" I don't know exactly the look on her face, but I would say that she looks a little scared.

"You've got to be kidding me. Get your ass in the car, Ashley. I'm going to take you to the best restaurant you've ever been to."


End file.
